Late night pancakes ( )
by Americaissuperloud
Summary: Canada and Prussia have a fun night becoming friends, or maybe something more? A short little fluff love story of some of my favorite characters and otps. Thanks for reading!


Late night pancakes (◎_◎)

PruCan.

Summary- Prussia comes to Canada's house and gets a little close. Not that Canada is complaining.

"What a day, "Canada says as he lounges on the couch. He was planning on making some pancakes for his dinner when he herds a knock on his door followed by a loud voice with a German accent. The accented voice said, "Yo Birdie, I want pancakes." Canada sighed as he walks over and opens the door. "You know one day your gonna come over and I am not gonna be able to make you pancakes." He says to the Prussian. Prussia looks really sad (and cute) when he says "well if you don't want me around I can leave." He is almost crying. Canada seems horror-stricken when he says"No no that was just a warning. I would love for you to stay." Prussia smiles, that always works. "

"Two? " Canada asks"Yeah." Was Prussia's response. Canada goes into the kitchen and Prussia follows and sits at the island facing the kitchen. "Sorry about showing up unannounced Birdie but Ludwig was all pissy about something or another and I am just too old for that," Prussia says with a smile and laugh. In ten minutes Canada had made their pancakes and they were sitting at the island looking over the large kitchen, just talking. (I have always imagined that Canada would have a really nice kitchen. I also like to think that it was France who did it up for him.) At some point Canada's polar bear had gotten up and sat up in the third seat on the island. Gilbird, Prussia's pet bird, sees this and fly over. He snuggles up with Kuma , Canada's pet polar bear, Canada is first to notice this. "Aww, they're so cute." He says , taking Prussia's attention from his pancakes and directing it wards his precious pet bird. Prussia looks at Kuma with a weird look in his eyes, visibly worried that the bear might hurt Gilbird. "You know there's no need to be worried. Kuma would never do an-" Canada is cut off when Gilbird flys up and lands in Canada's hair. "Well,that makes it official. Gilbird ether really likes you or he thinks your me. He had never done that anyone but me before." Prussia says with a laugh and a playful smack on Canada's shoulder. Canada smiles, the blush on his face from Prussia's touch. With this Kuma got up and walked over Canada and sat himself in Prussia's lap. This made them both laugh."Looks like are pets like the other better." Canada says with another laugh and a mike that could give cavities."Well I should be going, it's getting late and I don't want to intrude. Well anymore than I already did. "Prussia says,knowing exactly what will happen. He stands up carefully while moving Kuma from his lap to his arms. This makes Canada internally sqwee. "No your not intruding. I was just going to watch a movie. Why don't you join me since your brother is being "all pissy" Canada says with quotation marks at the words all Pissy. Prussia acts as if he is thinking it over and agrees. Prussia sits himself on the couch with the polar bear still with him. Canada had put on a new Canadian horror movie he had been meaning to see and sat down with Prussia, but a nice distance away. Prussia slides down to the other side of the couch and stops when he is right up against Canada's side. "Birdie, I don't bite," Prussia says, smiling at the blush on Canada's face. "Well I know that." Canada says as he tries to get Prussia away from him."I'm not moving Birdie. There's no use trying." Prussia said trying to keep Canada still. After ten minutes the movie, Prussia's warmth, and Kuma's head in his lap had relaxed Canada. It had also relaxed Prussia. So much that he has actually fallen asleep while tried to keep Canada still. When the movie is over Canada carefully gets up and moves Prussia so he can sleep peacefully on the couch for the moment. After this Canada gets up and calls Germany. On the third ring Germany answers."Yes. Is Gilbert bothering you? I told him not to go over there today."Canada smiles to himself and responds "No, not at all. He did come over though. We just ate pancakes and watched a movie. He fell asleep so I just called to tell you that he will be spending the night."Germany laughs then turns serious "Don't let him touch you. Not a finger. Especially ?" He sounds worried. Like he knows something Canada doesn't. "Umm okay. He fell asleep on the couch. I was gonna move him into the guest bed. That's okay, right? I mean he is not awake." Germany says a reluctant "yes I suppose so. Just be careful." and they part. Canada then picks Prussia up as carefully as he could and walked quietly up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. Canada sets Prussia on the bed. He then turns to get the blanket that is set on the floor just behind him when he feels an arm wrap around his waist. He looks down, surprised to see Prussia wide awake and smiling. "Why don't you sleep in here with me Birdie? Wouldn't that be fun?" He says looking up at Canada expectantly. "Umm, well. You see." Canada tries to respond but all he could do was stumble over his words. He wanted to say yes, I mean really really wanted to, but Germany had said- no, you know what. Screw Germany and what he says. He can't control me. I can do what I want. "yeah sure. That would be." Canada says happily as he slides into the bed next to Prussia. He was really warm. "Do you need anything? Anything at all?" Canada asks, still wanting his friend to be comfortable. "Well you see, I'm kinda cold." And with that Prussia wraps his arms around Canada's waist, pulling him in close. Canada smiles shyly and snuggles into Prussia's chest, loving the closeness to the one he's liked for so long.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
